Alexa Montez
Full Name: Alexa Montez Pronouns: She/Her Orientation: Heterosexual Birthday: * Pirate: 22 * Modern: 18 Height: 4’8” Cup Size: Large B, small C. Hair: Red, shoulder length Skin Color: Naturally tanned Eye Color: Green Tattoos and Piercings: None Occupation: * Pirate: Boatswain/Surgeon Apprentice on the Morbid Eel * Modern: Pre-Med Student/Doctor Family: MBT: ENFJ-T 'Trivia' * Alexa loves wearing Laurent's shirts, even though they're way too big for her petite frame. She especially loves stealing them for to wear to bed, because his scent soothes her. * In the beginning of their relationship, Alexa gets very jealous when she sees other women flirting with her boyfriend, but once she realises he genuinely doesn't notice and only has eyes for her, she relaxes more about it. * Go to karaoke song - 'I Will Always Love You', and the entire time she's singing it, she's looking at Laurent, who's an emotional wreck at the table and gushing endlessly afterwards. His girlfriend has such a gorgeous voice, doesn't she? And she's so pretty.... * First app in the morning - Calendar, so she can plan out her day properly. Efficiency is key. * Most played Spotify playlist - 'Laurent' - a mix of French ballads, Spanish love songs, and general cuteness. * Restoration mage with One Handed abilities, lives with her boyfriend. * Usually she'll not initiate physical contact with someone unless she really knows them well — that stems from an incident in her past that's scarred her a little — but when it comes to her friends, and Laurent especially, she's all about the hugs and holding hands, and just touches. * Because she's so small, she's able to stretch out as much as she wants and still leave plenty of room for Laurent to spoon her from behind. * Since having one particularly vivid nightmare, Alexa's terrified of werewolves — her rational brain tells her they're not real, but her imagination gets the best of her when it's a full moon. * Alexa's totally the designated driver when they go out together. She watches the PDA couple hanging off each other all night, blushing the same shade as her hair when they start really getting into it, and keeps an eye on her boyfriend who gets corrupted by Chris when he pulls Laurent into a drinking contest, before finally calling Inari to help her get all of them home safely with no indecency arrests. * Laurent very quickly develops a doctor kink after he sees Alexa in her scrubs for the first time, whereas she's surprisingly very into dominating her boyfriend in bed. * Alexa's a chocoholic at the best of times, but when it comes to her time of the month, it's all she wants to eat, morning, noon and night. Laurent's torn at these points, because yes he wants her to be healthy and eat properly, but he's also somewhat scared of her when she gets like this so he really doesn't want to say no. 99% of the time she's sunny sweetness and warm hugs, but when she's on her period she will go from yelling Spanish expletives at you to bursting into tears at the slightest thing. * They totally get engaged and married within like the first year of knowing each other as well as meeting each other's families. * Their wedding day ends up accidentally being the same day as Alexa's final Anatomy exam, so she goes right from her exam to the venue. * Surprisingly she makes Leena her maid of honour, after the two of them have bonded, and Laurent asks his oldest brother to be his best man. * Alexa blushes so much when she tries to go into a sex shop, and she just can't do it, so she takes the plunge and orders a cute little bullet online. She doesn't use it often, since she's happy with Laurent, but usually keeps it for when she's alone on a business trip of some sort, or if she's been on call for ages without seeing him. Category:Latinx Characters